Wind noise is a serious problem that occurs during telephone conversations that take place outside, in a moving vehicle, or in an otherwise windy environment. Wind noise can cause the listener on the far end of a telephone conversion to be unable to understand or hear the caller's voice.
Wind speed and direction is constantly changing and as a result is very difficult to eliminate from telephone conversations. Conventional wind and/or noise cancelling methods and apparatuses are ineffective. The invention provides an effective method and/or apparatus for masking or eliminating wind noise from a telephone conversation while maintaining audible speech. A method and apparatus for masking, removing or suppressing wind noise would be an improvement over the prior art.